


Kate Smith, the child of time.

by Munhjin2014



Category: Doctor Who, TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munhjin2014/pseuds/Munhjin2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor and Clara go to Clara's house and discover the woman there which happens to be Clara's best friend, Kate. What will happen next ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Smith, the child of time.

[ The Doctor ]

Me, And Clara Oswald, the impossible girl landed on Earth, 2013 beside Clara's house.

"Where, do, you, think, you're going?" said Clara with a curious face that Amy had several times. Amelia Pond, oh, how impossible she was! Without looking at her nor making an eye contact with her I said "To your parents."

She looked at me with very lonely and sad eyes and said quietly " I don't have them, parents." I turned to look at her and said with playful voice "Then, I should pay respect for your house.

"What's the need for paying respect for house? It's stupid. It's crazy. It's mad." I looked at her and smiled "Why, thanks."

" I wasn't complimenting you!" she said almost shouting and in reply I said quietly " I thought you were." When we were at her house, only has one step to go in , and that step was to unlock the door she said while raising her eyebrows "Well, whatever. Let's go in." And we went in. The house was ordinary, ordinary living room, kitchen, bedroom, toilet and a woman with long black hair. Wait...a woman with long black hair? That's ...noot so ordinary. Curious, as I always am I, asked "Didn't you say you lived alone?"

" I am...Kate, what're you doing here...no, more inportantly how did you get inside of the house in the first place?" she said almost yelling. In return a woman with long black hair stood up from the sofa she was sitting until we arrived and said "By window of second floor. And I was bored, that's why I came. And you know what, I hate getting bored."

"That makes sense. Knowing you, obviously that's the reason. You're not the person who can get bored more than 1 second." she said with her right hand on her hips. And in return the girl with black hair or Kate said while she got little closer to Clara and said with happy tone " Oh, thank you, Oswald. And you are...man with bowties?" Why is the bow tie is always the first thing people see? Trying to act cool, I said" I'm Doctor." Like all humans, she asked "Doctor What?" In return I replied to her that my name is just Doctor. In reply she gave me a weak yet powerful smile and said "Wonderful"Suddenly, the door flew open. There stood a brown haired woman around her late or early fourties and her name is Sarah Jane Smith. Brilliant Sarah Jane Smith. Angry, she asked "Kate , did I not tell you to not go into someone's house without permission?"

" Hm...no." said Kate, while watching TV in living room. Finally recognizing me, Sarah Jane Smith said " Doctor?"

" So, aunt Jane was this man's companion when she was in her twenties?" asked Kate, with clear curiosity. And that curiosity was shown in her brown eyes. Sarah Jane Smith nodded , in reply. Kate looked at her watch and hurried and said almost shoutin"Look at the time! I should be going." And then she ran off out the door. "What's with that hurry ? " said Clara.

"It's her first day. " replied Sarah while looking at her with her gentle eyes that only mothers have.

"What kind of first day? Is she going to school again...or is it her first day of getting married? " she said. In return, Sarah giggled and said "No, she's too young too marry. At least that's what I think. It's her first day of work. Torchwood, Torchwood Three. Doctor, remember where Jack Harkness works? " she asked me. In return, I nodded. And she continued " That's where she works, that girl."

[ Kate ]

"Captain Jack Harkness." said he, a man with a black hair and very stylish looking clothes. As he said that he kissed my hand like gentlemen do. But, I don't really it's gentleman's way of greeting. It's this man's way of flirting with girls. As he was busy flirting with me a beautiful woman and hit Captain's head with newspaper and said" No flirting with newbies, Jack." Jack, who was obviously hit by this very woman just know looked at her and said " I was just greeting, Gwen."

I, trying to correct him the very man who kissed my hand , trying to flirt with me, said " That's not what it's called greeting, captain." Captain, I like the way it sounds. It sound wonderful. He, gave me a smile and said " Really, I didn't know."

"I bet that you did know, Captain." I said while he was busy trying to make an eye contact with me. Finally, he said in reply that he didn't know and that's the truth. The door opened, and there was she, brilliant

Clara Oswald, my childhood and best friend asked if I'm here. In return I shouted her name while giving her a big hug. She gave a box, a lunch box saying that I forgot it. There, beside her stoid bowties, the very man Clara spoke fondly of, and the very man that she said that I will like if I meet him. If that's true...then that'll be good...I suppose.

"Hey, Kate Smith " he said while waving. In return I waced back and called him Bowties.

He said, almost yelling " I told you that my name is Doctor, didn't I?" In return I gave him a smile and saud that I'm bad at remembering names. Obviously, that's lie. I'm very good at remembering names and faces. "Kate?" said Gwen. I turned to look at her and said her name, Gwen. Hearing this, obvioysly he asked " Didn't you say that you're bad at ut? Remembering names? "

"No, I don't remember ever saying that. When did I say that?" I asked. Of course, I knew answer to tge question of mine. As expected he repled with just now. They wwre leving, Clara and Bowties, but Clara turned to face and asked if I could travel with them. That's very...Claraish. And of course he said yes and and I said yes. That's how it all began. Me knowing the truth about me and my parents , who is Bowties is really to me and all.


End file.
